New Vibrations
by dontmissthis
Summary: Jane mentioned getting a new vibrator in episode 3x03. This is how I think that particular item came into her life. M for sexually explicit situations.


**A/N: One shot. **

**Do you guys remember the episode in season three where Jane mentioned a new vibrator? Well, this is how I think that new vibrator came into her life. **

**And please note the rating…even though I'm pretty sure no one skims the M rated fics for just a good plot. **

…

Maura knows it's been a while…almost _too_ long. Jane is surely about to give in to someone, give in to a mediocre night of almost-inebriated sex just to say she did.

Maura doesn't want that for her. If she can't be with Jane, she doesn't want anyone else to be either. She knows she should probably just confess her feelings so that maybe, just _maybe_ they could be together. But she knows the statistics, she knows the number of how many relationships of coworkers and best-friends-turned-something-more fail.

It's more often than not.

So, she's formulated a plan. It's a plan that makes having sex with someone—who isn't Maura—the last thing on Jane's mind. It's underhanded and the coward's way out, but that's the best she can do right now. At least until she knows Jane wants to take that plunge with her and risk the odds.

She pulls the box out over her oversized bag—she was going to stay the night but even she, in all of her social oddity, knows this would be totally awkward—and lays it on the counter in front of Jane. Jane looks down at it and then back up with a raised eyebrow.

"What's that?"

Maura smiles a smile that resembles something much too sneaky for Jane's liking, and nudges the box farther across the counter. "It's a gift."

Jane narrows her eyes. This isn't too out of the ordinary—after all, Maura does buy her pieces of clothing from time to time—but it just feels different. Like Maura's about to burst with anticipation and apprehension all at once. Like she knows Jane will hate it but thinks it's a good gift anyway.

Jane slowly picks up the box and pulls off the lid, nearly dropping the damn thing when she sees what's inside. "It's a..."

"Vibrator. I thought you might like one," Maura says, all too chipper voice in place.

Jane quickly puts the lid back on it, face scrunching up in mortification. "Maura! I don't want that," she wildly waves her arm at it, "thing."

Maura's head tilts, putting on her very best practiced pout. She knew Jane would try to put up a fight. "Why not?"

Jane's mouth drops open. There's no way this is happening. "Because it's a_ vibrator,"_ she says, voice dropping down to faux whisper, "and it's _pink."_

She knew she should've gotten the blue one—even though it was of a lesser quality. Raising an eyebrow, she refuses to let her choice of color be what stands in the way of this. "Jane."

It's her 'Please do what I want or do what I want, there is no other option' voice and Jane internally groans. She knows she's already lost, but she's _not_ going to make this easy. She nudges the box towards Maura with one finger. "You keep it."

"I already have several. Another would be of no use to me," Maura retorts, actively ignoring Jane's widening eyes. "Have you ever used one before?"

Jane immediately forgets the little tidbit of information where Maura has _several _of these things—if she's honest, she wouldn't mind knowing more about _that_—and starts to balk. "What? No. I—no. Just no."

With Jane's face scrunched up in disbelief like that, Maura can't tell if she's too embarrassed to tell the truth about never using one or has not, in fact, ever used one. So the only thing she can plausibly do is take Jane's answer at face value and believe that she truly hasn't. And if it's only due to a lack of knowledge, she'll make sure to change that. "Do you know how? It's very pleas—"

"—Maura," she groans, "We are _not _talking about this." Why she had to become best friends with the most sexual person on earth, she'll never know.

Maura shrugs as she sits on the barstool to make herself more comfortable. "I can show you if you'd like."

Jane's face immediately drops in shock. There is no fucking way Maura means it the way she's imagining. She scrunches up her face, trying her best to seem disinterested. "Ew, Maura. I don't wanna watch you do that."

Oh, yes. She definitely does.

Maura catches on almost immediately and tries to hide her smirk. Jane may be a good detective, but not even she is capable of hiding the attraction that she so clearly has for her best friend. She licks her lips and tilts her head. "I meant that I could show you an informational resource on the internet. I wasn't going to demonstrate on myself."

Now Jane tries to hide her disappointment. She was _this_ close to getting what she wanted. "Uh, no thanks. You can just take it back."

"The store I ordered it from doesn't take returns." In fact, she made sure to order from a place that didn't since she couldn't lie about it. She sweetly smiles up at Jane and taps the top of the box with her finger. "So I'll just leave it here in case you get the urge to—"

"—Maura," Jane whines, hell bent on getting Maura to shut up and take it with her. There's no way she wants to keep this in her house. It'll only remind her of Maura and Maura's perfect rack and ass and the 789 vibrators Maura has in her own closet. She does not want that.

Not when she can only have the mental images and not actually Maura herself.

Maura's having none of it. She raises one perfectly arched eyebrow and frowns pleadingly. She doesn't even have to say another word before Jane gives up. She hates being the reason Maura puts on a pouty face. "Ugh, fine. Just go put it somewhere I won't have to look at it. Ever."

It's only a couple of minutes before Maura is walking back in those ridiculously high heels and skin tight dress that Jane's eyes can't help but roam over. Jane can't even deny how fantastic she looks. But then again, when doesn't she?

She finally realizes that she's been staring far too long and looks back up at Maura's face with a grin. "You're the weirdest friend I've ever had."

"You're the only friend I've ever had," Maura retorts, good naturedly. "But I have to go feed Bass, so we must cut the discussion concerning my oddities short, I'm afraid."

Jane smiles as she walks behind Maura—and Maura's perfect ass that she's definitely _not_ staring at—to the door. It's astounding how much this woman had changed since the first time they had met. Now Jane never knows what to expect out of her. She holds the door open as Maura gets situated into her coat.

"Be careful going home," she says, almost cringing at how sentimental she sounds. But she means it. She never wants anything to happen to Maura. Ever.

"I always obey traffic regulations, so it's not my driving that you should be concerned with." She turns to face Jane as she walks to the door, mischievous grin on her face and a glint in her eyes. "Have a good night, Jane."

She groans, barely resisting the urge to stomp her damn foot. "I'm not gonna use it!"

"That's perfectly fine," Maura says, clearly not believing it.

"Maura." It's more of a whine than anything, really.

She smiles, gently squeezing Jane's arm. "I'll see you in the morning. Preferably in a much more...gratified mood."

Jane's had about enough of this teasing shit. Since when had Maura gotten so good at it anyway? "Go away before I forcibly kick you out."

Maura laughs, barely resisting the urge to kiss Jane as she walks out the door. Hopefully this little idea of hers will go according to plan.

When Maura had said she needed to come over immediately, none of this was even in the realm of what Jane had been expecting. Jane frowns as she glances into the kitchen on her way to her room. Maura could've at least stayed for a drink after springing something like that on her.

She strips down to her tank top and underwear, too lazy to even bother to look for a pair of clean pants. Only God knows when the last time she did laundry was. Well, or her mother. She did tend to sneak in at the most inopportune times just to annoy Jane and wash her clothes.

Jane starts unmaking the bed—that her mother also surely made while she was at work—and groans out loud when she sees what's tucked under the pillow. That is _not_ what she meant by out of sight. Add sneaky to the list of things Maura Isles has apparently learned how to be.

Jane takes off the lid and looks down at it. It's obviously expensive. But what else could she honestly expect? It's Maura—she never goes cheap or skimps on anything. Grumbling about how she's never going to use that pink piece of shit, Jane drops it on her nightstand and stomps off to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

But the whole time she's brushing her teeth, she can't get the image of Maura laid out completely bare, using one of those things on herself out of her mind. It's beyond distracting.

_Damnit, Jane get it together. You're straight and Maura is your best friend._ She sighs and drops her toothbrush onto the vanity. _Well, maybe not _that _straight. But Maura is your best friend. Don't fuck it up._

She really wishes her conscience would leave her the fuck alone long enough for her to make a move. It's the only thing that's keeping her from taking the next step and she hates it. She'll have to learn how to get over it one day. She's taken down murderers, after all. Surely this wouldn't be that hard, right?

Walking back to the nightstand, she picks it up from the box and holds it in her hand. At least Maura knew better than to get her one of the ridiculously shaped ones that looked like an actual dick. There's no fucking way that would've stayed in her apartment. This is soft but not quite flexible. It honestly looks much more like a slim cylinder than anything. She supposes it could be much worse.

She turns it around in her hands and frowns. How the fuck does she even turn it on? Her finger runs down the side and she jumps as her phone beeps on her dresser.

Quickly grabbing her phone, she opens the message.

_Twist the bottom. I know you well enough to be able to safely say you won't read the instructions._

Jane throws her hand up, rolling her eyes as she huffs in disbelief. Maura really _does_ know her too well.

She throws her phone back against the dresser without replying and crawls in the bed. There is honestly no way she could respond to that without having Maura read into it and get smug and ask if Jane wants her to order another. One in her house is plenty.

Even though Maura has _several_.

Jane has a feeling that she'll never really be able to forget that little tidbit.

Flipping off the lamp, she crawls in bed to lie on her back. It's dark, but the streetlight casts enough light in so she can see it well enough if she holds it in front of her face. She takes a deep breath, completely astounding that she's even giving it this much thought.

After slowly twisting the bottom, the vibrations start and speed up in increments the farther she turns. Part of her really wants to try it for only a second just to see how it feels. The other part knows Maura will immediately be able to tell. She won't gloat, but she'll give that damn all knowing smile that gets right under Jane's skin.

Can't have that.

She tosses it back on the nightstand with and rolls on her side to sleep. Closing her eyes, she waits a few moments before hitting her pillow and rolling to her other side.

It doesn't help though. All she can do is imagine the feel of Maura's soft lips against her own, how Maura's skin would feel under her fingers, the sounds Maura would make when her face twists in pleasure as she finally tumbles over the edge.

Why the hell does she have to have the most perfect woman she's ever met as her best friend?

Fuck the all knowing smile, she has to get that incessant throb to stop so she can at least get a minute or two of sleep. Otherwise, it'll just get further out of hand and she'll only be thinking about every single scenario possible that involves finally getting to do things to a naked Maura Isles.

That's definitely a formula for no sleep since Jane can think of 873 different ways of fucking Maura right off the top of her head.

Not that she's thought about it before or anything.

Her hand fumbles around in the dark until her fingers graze the soft coating of the toy. She grabs it and jerks the blankets off her legs and takes a deep breath. Maura's definitely going to know she used it. That woman is just too damn smart for her own good.

Pulling her underwear down to where they're only wrapped around one ankle—who really has the time to pull them all the way off when there's an enticingly wonderful mental image of a naked woman in their mind, anyway?—and closes her eyes as she sinks back down against the pillows. She honestly can't believe she's about to do this, but she's too far in to back away now.

She bends one knee, leaving the other straight as she turns it to the highest setting. It's probably not the wisest thing since she's never done this before, but she's Jane fucking Rizzoli and she doesn't do anything halfway.

Using two fingers to open herself up, she hesitates only slightly before she touches the vibrating tip directly against her clit. Almost immediately she gasps, and pulls it back just far enough to where it's no longer pressed against her. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but it certainly wasn't something like _that_.

How the hell had she been missing out on this for 35 years?

She takes a shaky breath and closes her eyes again, imagining Maura's the one touching her as she presses it back down against herself. This time she starts at the very top, running up and down the length of herself and jerking as it skims across her clit on each pass.

The more she does it, the wetter she gets and the faster she moves the toy against herself. The vibrations and her panting breaths echo throughout the room as she brings herself closer and closer to that edge.

She envisions Maura on her hands and knees as she drives into her behind; thinks about the feel of Maura's creamy, smooth thighs clenching down around her shoulders as Jane brings her to release with her tongue. She imagines her scarred hands roaming every inch of Maura's body, claiming and exploring it; marking it so that no one else will ever be able to touch her again.

It's with the thought of the sounds Maura would make as she came that Jane decides to leave the vibrator pressed directly on top of her clit. Her chest starts heaving with each gasping breath she takes as she brings herself higher and higher to the precipice. She feels it building and building and burning and coiling deep within herself until finally, _finally_ comes with clenched teeth and Maura's name just on the tip of her tongue.

Her back arches off the bed—vibrator still pressed against her—and she's completely still, almost like she's suspended in air. Her body shakes as it fights to move and yet, fights to stay completely still at the same time to enjoy every last bit of pleasure she can get.

The need to move finally wins and her stomach clenches, forcing the vibrations away from that one spot she wants to keep it at for so much longer. She drops back down on the bed, fighting to catch her breath. Her arms drop down at her sides and she lays there, not a single thought entering her mind as she comes down from that ever rewarding high.

After a few long moments, she weakly drops the toy back in the box and kicks off her underwear to the floor before she pulls the blankets back up around her. Part of her wants to be completely shocked that she just got off to Maura—with something Maura bought her—but it isn't the first time and it surely won't be the last. She's given up on trying to make herself feel bad about it.

She drops her forearm over her eyes and wistfully smiles.

Maura's definitely going to be able pick up on this first thing tomorrow morning. That woman knows everything when it comes to Jane.

So Jane might as well start getting prepared for that all-knowing smile now.

…

**Yay for the one shot!**

**Sorry if it's bad, but that was in my head and it had to get out. Oops. **


End file.
